gtafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Jizztoph
Hi, Grand Theft Auto Wiki freut sich, dass du zu uns gestoßen bist! Danke für deine Bearbeitung auf der Seite Grove 4 Life (Mission). Falls du irgendwelche Hilfe brauchen solltest, kannst du mir gerne eine Nachricht auf meiner Diskussionsseite hinterlassen! -- Homie (Diskussion) 11:21, 11. Jun. 2010 RE: Sonderzeichen Hallo :) Es ist so, du musst lediglich „Alt Gr“ und gleichzeitig „ü“ drücken, so bekommst du die eckige Klammer, die nach recht zeigt (Wenn du eine solche Klammer willst, die nach links zeigt () musst du ebenfalls „Alt Gr“ und gleichzeitig die Ausrufe-Taste drücken. ;) Homie 08:55, 12. Jun. 2010 (UTC) :Kein Problem. :) Homie 09:19, 12. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Kategorie: Fahrzeuge Hey ManoCornuto, entferne bitte wieder bei jeden Artikel die Kategorie: Fahrzeuge, die du heute hinzugefügt hast. Die werden nämlich nicht mehr gebraucht. Sie werden nur bei den einzeln Namen-Wörter gebraucht. Mach es bitte rückgängig. MFG GTA SA FAN 16:32, 19. Jul. 2010 (UTC) :Es gibt bestimmt noch andere Artikel die dringender Kategorien brauchen. :Die Kategorie: Fahrzeuge wird nur bei den Einzelnamen hinzugefügt, wie bei Buffalo, Banshee, PCJ-600 usw.. :MFG GTA SA FAN 16:50, 19. Jul. 2010 (UTC) #Die Seite wurde schon gelöscht. #Mich regt er auch schon auf. Ihn soll man verwarnen oder sperren, wagen er versaut jeden Artikel bzw. das ganze Wiki. MGH GTA SA FAN 17:12, 19. Jul. 2010 (UTC) ::Für das Hinzufügen von Rechtschreibfehlern kann man ihn nicht sperren. Wir müssen davon ausgehen, dass er es nicht besser weiß. Über weitere Maßnahmen müsste man dann später entscheiden. Meistens sind „solche Leute“ eh nicht lange im Wiki unterwegs. Zaibatsu 18:14, 19. Jul. 2010 (UTC) :::Nachtrag zur Kategorisierung von Fahrzeug-Artikeln: es werden nur Unterkategorien zum Kategorisieren benutzt (siehe Kategorie:Fahrzeuge). Die Fahrzeuge-Kategorie soll in Zukunft nur noch zum Kategorisieren von anderen Kategorien benutzt werden. Alle jetzt noch entsprechend kategorisierte Seiten sind noch nicht bearbeitet worden. Zaibatsu 18:31, 19. Jul. 2010 (UTC) ::: :::Danke für die Anmerkung ManoCornuto ich wusste nicht das ihr die Kategorie Fahrzeuge nur bei Begriffserlärungen von Vehikeln hinzufügt wird aber sonst wäre es ja unübersichtlich. Bin im übrigen schon seit so 3 Monate regelmäßig in diesem Wiki hab mich aber jetzt erst angemeldet ;) Hab auch schon vorher ein paar Artikel geschrieben z,B Brickade und Liberty City, It's Over! . Danke für den Hinweis. mfg 609NO$CENT! 15:00, 6. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Import-Export-Schiff Waren die Fundorte falsch? Zaibatsu 21:32, 21. Jul. 2010 (UTC) :Ah, okay. Hab beim Fortschreiten gesehen, was los ist. Zaibatsu 21:34, 21. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Austern Hey , danke. darauf hätte ich auch kommen können ;D Xandigo , 08:29 , 30.Jul.2010 (UTC) Police usw. Ja, ich glaube du hast recht, soweit ich weiß gibt es keinen Polizei-Detektiv^^ Aber mir war es unbekannt, dass man ausländische Polizisten in ihren Landessprachen benennt, weil wenn ein Mann in Amerika z.B. Verkäufer ist, nennen wir ihn hier ja auch nicht "salesman". Aber ich kann es natürlich auch wieder ändern^^ LanceVanceDance 06:51, 3. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Okay, danke, jetzt weiß ich bescheid. Ich werde es dann demnächst mal ändern ;D LanceVanceDance 10:47, 3. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Re: schülervz. Ja, ganz zufällig schon^^ Aber frag mich nicht, wie ich zu dem Namen gekommen bin, es ist eine längere Geschichte. LanceVanceDance 10:46, 4. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Re: Rangliste Du, ich habe mich bei den Angaben nur an die Gamefiles gehalten. Diese Statistik ist Gamefile-abhängig --Metoxys 17:03, 13. Aug. 2010 (UTC) GTA San Andreas-Installationsordner/data/handling.cfg mit Editor öffnen Metoxys 18:16, 13. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Benutzername Hallo Mano, tut mir Leid wegen der späten Antwort, das muss untergegangen sein... Den Benutzernamen kann man nicht ändern, sehr wohl aber die Signatur. Bei Interesse mir einfach schreiben. Zaibatsu 13:54, 30. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Auszeichnung: "Artikel des Monats" Hi ManoCornuto, ich würde gerne wissen, was du von der Auszeichnung "Artikel des Monats" hältst. 501.Legion 09:17, 3. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Re: Grüner Sabre Mit grün meinte ich auch dieses eher dunkelgrüne, weil grün ist ja nicht nur hellgrün, wenn du verstehst ;) Aber im Prinzip hast du recht, einen richtig "als grün erkennbaren" Sabre gibt es nicht, man muss es nur irgendwie im Artikel unterbringen. Lance 20:35, 13. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Supersportwagen Ok ich werde damit aufhören aber ein paar waren ja richtig oder z.b der Infernus oder der Super GT .Ich entschuldige mich dafür :D Benutzer:GTA SA FAN/Bewertung: Sehr gut Moin, Wie meinste das mit "allerdings fehlt noch ein bisschen die sprachliche Perfektion"??? MFG GTA SA FAN 13:58, 15. Nov. 2010 (UTC) RE: Sprache Moin, ich versuche immer mein bestes ;) Habe die auch vergessen, weil ich schnell geschrieben habe und noch mit andere chatte ;) MFG GTA SA FAN 18:44, 15. Nov. 2010 (UTC) : Wow, das ist mal ein Statement, wenn man hier Admin werden will ;) ---PerryH 18:52, 15. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Friedhöfe (2) Moin, kleine Info (wegen der Änderung am Futuro-FM-Script): Es gibt einen Friedhof in GTA2 ;) Rund um die Kirche in Downtown ;) Zaibatsu92 13:37, 17. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Koffein-Schub Brav, Christoph, brav. Nur noch 25 :D --PerryH 20:27, 17. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Monobook Hallo, solltest du eine Abneigung gegenüber dem neuen Design/Layout haben, empfiehle ich dir, auf Monobook umzustellen. So hast du zwar ein recht angestaubtes Design von Anno dazumal, aber es wird leichter für dich sein als das neueste. Zaibatsu 17:03, 25. Nov. 2010 (UTC) :Mit Monobook bin ich praktisch groß geworden ;) Monaco finde ich auch wesentlich besser, aber das neue Design hinterlässt bei mir nichts als verbrannte Erde. Und da Wikipedia noch bis vor Kurzem genau dieses Monobook-Design benutzt hat, fällt mir die Umgewöhnung gar nicht mal so schwer. Zaibatsu 18:08, 25. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Chatt-Programme Moin, hast du ICQ, MSN oder Skype? Wollte das mal so wissen. MFG GTA SA FAN 13:31, 28. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Stimme GTA SA FAN hat mir gesagt, man darf nur eine Stimme abgeben. GS4L 15:24, 28. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Re: Lubyanka Moin, ich will sehen was ich tun kann. Ist halt nicht immer das Einfachste, bis man alle Pickups etc zusammen hat. Nuja bei Zeit wird's erledigt=) Zaibatsu92 19:16, 30. Nov. 2010 (UTC) :Ich weiß, sind halt viele Zonen, zu denen noch eine Beschreibung fehlt. Ist halt etwas Zeitintensiv und momentan einige Klausuren =S Zaibatsu92 17:03, 1. Dez. 2010 (UTC) ::13. =S Letzter G9 Jahrgang hier. Du? Zaibatsu92 17:42, 2. Dez. 2010 (UTC) :::Oi! Dann wünsch ich dir viel Glück dabei ;) Was soll der Blödsinn mit der Reform auch, hat bisher doch immer gepasst... naja kann ma' nich viel machen ;) ::::Hö? War bei euch bisher Mathe nicht Pflicht? O.o Zaibatsu92 19:40, 2. Dez. 2010 (UTC) ::::Ich wusste schon immer, dass Bayern komisch ist =D Zaibatsu92 20:16, 2. Dez. 2010 (UTC) ::::War auch keine Anschuldigung ;) Hab nur gesagt dass die meisten Bayern... komisch sind=D Da waren z.b. die im ICE, als ich auf Studienfahrt war (waren glaub auch auf Studienfahrt) und um halb 12 Nachts Gejodel und Volksmusik vom Handy laufen liesen...^^ Ich komme aus'm Schwobeländle^^ Zaibatsu92 20:48, 2. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Hi ich bin der GTA4 Meister ich sage es mal so ich bewundere dich . Nein Wirklich du bist hier schon Rang 3 . Ich bin gerade mal Rang 31 aber egal . Ich finde es Bewunderstwert das du so viel über die einzelnen GTA Spiele weißt die ersten Gta Spiele kenne ich nicht einmal aber dafür kenne ich mich mit GTA4, GTA The Ballad of Gay Tony und The lost and Damned sehr gut aus ich habe mehr als75 Stunden Spielerfahrung bei jedem dieser Spiele, und ich habe jedes einzelne von diesen 3 Spielen 4mal durch gezockt und ich habe meinen freunden bei Missionen geholfen wo sie nicht weiter kamen . Aber was du wahrscheinlich nicht weißt ist das ich erst seit 3 tagen auf dieser seite angemeldet bin also bin ich hier noch ein Anfänger aber ich lerne noch dazu. Vielleicht weißt du ja etwas über GTA5 das bald herauskommen soll das habe ich jedenfalls gehört ,es soll in Carcer City Spielen, ach ja weißt du welche Stadt mit carcer City gemeint ist wenn ja schreibe es mir doch Benutzerdiskussion No Problemo. Ich glaub', das mit dem Zurücksetzen geht nur im Monobook Skin. Da gibt's oben den Revisions-Button;) PS. Viel Spaß noch beim Rückgängig machen von Bearbeitungen ^^ Cougar 13:12, 25. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Unser kleiner Freund... Okay, aber warum sperrt 501.Legion Steven denn nicht einfach? Ziani15 Diskussion 13:29, 25. Jan. 2011 (UTC) :Hmm, ganz große Scheiße, würd’ ich sagen. Ziani15 Diskussion 13:32, 25. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Rechtschreibfehler auf Benutzerseite Danke für die Verbesserung eines Rechtschreibfehlers meinerseits! Ich habe mir blöderweise angewöhnt, "Standard" von "Stand" und "Art" abzuleiten, daher mache ich diesen Fehler leider immer noch. Jedenfalls, nochmals Dankeschön ;) 501.legionDisku To-Do 10:33, 29. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Rechte-Logbuch Glückwunsch! Auf gute Zusammenarbeit... --Perry 01:04, 1. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Wikitext Christoph, ich vermutet du benutzt immer noch den grafischen Editor. Damit ist man bei der Bearbeitung von Artikeln leider so gut wie blind. ICH würde den abschalten ;) --Perry 14:50, 1. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Thema Rechtschreibung Hallo Christoph, ich will dich ja nicht demotivieren, weil du eigentlich sehr oft Fehler korrigiert und damit auch meistens richtig liegst. In diesem Fall muss ich dir jedoch widersprechen: Nach den geltenden Regeln der deutschen Rechtschreibung heißt es z.B. Quelle: http://www.duden.de/deutsche_sprache/sprachwissen/rechtschreibung/crashkurs/beispiele/w.php Für mich ist immer noch der gute, alte Duden DIE Referenz ;) Lg--Perry 18:51, 12. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Gut, akzeptiert. Aber für mich ist ein Lexikon, das Worte wie Niveaulimbo aufnimmt, nicht mehr die Referenz Nummer 1. Christoph 19:01, 12. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Benutzersperre 91.35.62.39 Hey, Christoph. Ich weiß, daß ich hier nix zu melden habe, aber meinst du nicht, daß die Nummer 'n bisschen hart war? Klar, ein Tag ist nicht viel, aber nur, weil jemand mal 'nen Fehler macht? (Dann wär' ich ja 24/7 gesperrt.) Ich krieg' irgendwie so langsam das Gefühl, daß die Sperren allgemein etwas überhand nehmen. Vieleicht sollten wir da mal etwas aufpassen... Nichts für ungut, gell? Cougar 11:23, 18. Feb. 2011 (UTC) :Scheiße, da bin ich grad' in ein anderes Wiki abgerutscht -.- Sorry, das mit der "Übersperrung" ist hier wirklich nicht so hart. Ich merk' hier nur, daß sachen gesperrt werde, bei denen sich früher kein Schwein was gemacht hätte. Nun ja, ob das nun gut oder schlecht ist, darüber muss sich wohl jeder seine eigene Meinung bilden. Aber Beispielsweise die Enforcer-änderung; das ist nun wirklich ein Fehler, der jedem mal schnell passieren kann. Ob man da ÜBERHAUPT 'ne Sperre braucht... Nun ja. Egal, du kennst mich, die Anzahl der Bearbeitungen, Auszeichnungen, oder Punkte sind mir so ziemlich Jacke wie Hose. Ich merk' nur, daß ihc in letzter Zeit wenig konstruktives hinkriege... Cougar 11:46, 18. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Grafik Problem bei GTA IV Jetzt will ich doch mal auf dein Angebot, mir bei meinen GTA IV Grafikproblem zu helfen, zurückgreifen: Seit gestern besitze ich ein neues Notebook, welches die Vorraussetzungen für das Spiel erfüllt. Die Installation und die Anmeldung lief auch problemlos, bis ich ein neues Spiel begann. Die Grafik war perfekt eingestellt und lief auch flüssig bis der Charakter im Auto saß und ein bisschen beschleunigte. Das Spiel stockte und lief zehn Sekunden nicht und wurde aber darauf an der gleichen Stelle fortgesetzt. Auch wenn der Charakter normal läuft trat das Problem auf, aber weniger häufig und kürzer. Daraufhin habe ich die Grafikeinstellungen überprüft und habe festgestellt, dass die Ressourcennutzung im grünen Bereich lag. Ein Benchmarktest verbesserte das ganze auch nicht wirklich. Ich wäre überglücklich, wenn du mir einen Tipp oder sogar die Lösung des Problems sagen könntest! 501.legionDisku To-Do 21:09, 19. Feb. 2011 (UTC) :Hast du das Spiel schon gepatcht? Ungepatcht kannst du froh sein, wenn das Spiel überhaupt startet... Wenn nicht, such den Patch mal auf Chip.de. Wenn du es bereits gepatcht haben solltest, kann es sein, dass SecurROM dein Spiel als "illegal gedownloadet" erkannt hat, was etwa alle 4, 5 Starts geschieht - selbst wenn du das Original hast. Das Spiel läuft dann zwar, wird allerdings mit allerelei nervigen Fehlern durchsetzt. In diesem Fall würde ich neu installieren. Es kann auch sein, dass dein Computer einfach ein Problem hat - meiner erfüllt die Anforderungen auch problemlos, trotzdem läuft GTA IV mit ungefähr einem fps :/. In jedem Fall kann ich dir zur Erhöhung der Spielgeschwindigkeit den Game Booster empfehlen, der die Computerleistung um etwa 20% erhöht und mir sogar 3 fps ermöglicht! :D Christoph 21:54, 19. Feb. 2011 (UTC) :: Ich habe jetzt mal das Spiel gepatcht, aber seitdem wird der angeblich deinstallierte Social Club aufgerufen und ich muss mich anmelden. Wenn ich das Spiel jetzt online oder offline starte, passiert nichts. Die CD wird zwar geladen, hört aber später wieder auf. Vielleicht wichtig: Ich habe mir den 1.0.7.0-Patch geholt und besitze die neue Nvidia GeForce GT 540M. 501.legionDisku To-Do 16:00, 20. Feb. 2011 (UTC) :::Du hast zwei Möglichkeiten: Entweder, du startest GTA IV öfter (bei mir hat es teilweise erst beim fünften Versuch gestartet), oder du installierst es neu. Außerdem: Hast du den PC direkt nach dem patchen neu gestartet? Das sollte man auf jeden Fall machen. Christoph 16:07, 20. Feb. 2011 (UTC) :::: Ja, neugestartet ist er schon und auch beim zehnten Versuch regt sich nichts. Ich werde mal das Spiel wirklich reinstallieren, dann werde ich mal eine niedrigere Version des Patchs versuchen. 501.legionDisku To-Do 16:12, 20. Feb. 2011 (UTC) :::: EDIT: Eigenartigerweise steht in der Programmübersicht in der Systemsteuerung immer noch die Version 1.00 :::::DAS ist völlig normal und bei mir genauso. Christoph 16:20, 20. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Grand Theft Auto Wiki-E-Mail Hallo Christoph, SO kann ich dir leider nicht antworten... -----Ursprüngliche Nachricht----- Von: ManoCornuto mailto:ManoCornuto Gesendet: Sonntag, 20. Februar 2011 00:26 An: ***@gmx.net Betreff: Theft Auto Wiki-E-Mail Du mußt schon DEINE Email Adresse oben unter Spezial:Einstellungen EINTRAGEN, sonst geht da nix ;) --Perry 23:57, 19. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Hey Christoph, glaubst du nicht das der FIB Buffalo IV in die Kategorie Limousine gehört? Also ich sehe das so das wenn der Buffalo als Limousine durchgeht auch der FIB Buffalo dazu gehört. ich meine das so das die beiden Fahrzeuge ja eingentlich gleich sind außer das der eine ein Einsatzfahrzeug ist. Wie siehst du das?;) GTA4 Meister 11:53, 20. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Okay gut das sehe ich ein ich sehe mir gleich mal die Seite an.GTA4 Meister 12:09, 20. Feb. 2011 (UTC) RE: Nachrichtenbox Jetzt muss ich dir doch mal (entgegen meiner Regel) ein RE schicken, weil ich wissen will, was du von der neuen Farbe für die Nachrichtenbox hältst (und SO bekommst du eine). Gut wäre auch, wenn ich weiss, welchen Browser du benutzt. --Perry 21:58, 23. Feb. 2011 (UTC) so besser ??? Andreas-King 20:43, 27. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Hoppala.. ...kannst du mir bitte bei Gelegenheit erklären, wie es dazu gekommen ist? Sowas sollte einem Admin besser nicht passieren! --Perry 17:25, 10. Mär. 2011 (UTC)